


The Artist and His Muse

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Fest Team Arthur, Doctor Merlin, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, artist Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sits in his favorite cafe, watching the world around him.  He notices the details, the colors, but most importantly, he watches the people. One day, a beautiful, dark haired man walks in and Arthur's pencil cannot stop drawing him.   The shape of his cheekbones and the angles of his body flow from Arthur's pencil, creating a masterpiece on paper.  After drawing every inch of this man, he wants to know what it would be like to touch every surface of him, to kiss every plane and trace every line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist and His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the BBC Merlin Fest week two day 5- Alternate Universe
> 
> Dedicated to Team Arthur!
> 
> For the Love of Camelot!!!

_February 2 nd, 2014_

_The small coffee shop that’s tucked away between a large, glass windowed office space and 17 th century museum is bustling with activity.  So many new faces, so many exciting conversations.  It’s hard to concentrate when you have the swirling, hot smell of coffee infecting your brain and the excitement of a new day.  _

_Should I draw the little girl in her blue pea coat, her multi-colored scarf wrapped around her face?_

_Hm, the old man reading the newspaper is interesting; though I’m pretty sure I’ve done that subject before…_

_Guess we’ll see what the day brings._

Arthur closed his journal and peeked up through his blonde fringe.  Maybe a new subject walked in when he wasn’t looking…

Nope, nothing—wait…

Arthur picked up his pencil and opened his journal once more.

_I think I finally found a new subject._

He stashed his journal in his bag, exchanging it for his sketchbook.  Without another pause he began to draw.  No details yet, but a basic outline of the head would do.  His pencil flowed along the paper, drawing sharp cheekbones, full lips, and messy hair…

Arthur looked up again and there he was.  The most beautiful man he had ever seen.  He was a tall, ethereal beauty that made Arthur’s heart pound in his chest and his palms sweat.  The man’s hair was a black mess of curls and windblown pieces.  His blue eyes sparkled in the low café lighting and his smile…his smile…

Arthur’s hand was drawing before he could stop.  The slope of the stranger’s shoulders, the dip of his back, and the length of his legs spilled out onto the canvas, as if Arthur had been drawing the man his entire life.  Never has his pencil flowed with this much confidence on a piece of paper before.

He had to set his pencil down next to his steaming tea.  His hands were shaking with excitement; his breathing was heavy like he’d been holding it while running.  He was so distracted by his rush to get it down on paper before it consumed him that he didn’t realize the beautiful stranger had sat at the table next to his.

Arthur could see the details in the clothing, the true length of his lashes, and the stubble on his chin.

He began drawing more and more.  He drew the stranger from the side.  He drew him while sitting, standing, and kneeling.  He drew him with his eyes closed, with a bright smile.  Arthur drew until his hand ached, until his pencil needed sharpening, until his tea was gone.

The stranger was still at his seat, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper.  Arthur glanced at his watch and realized he would be late to open the museum if he didn’t hurry.  He packed up his bag and with one last longing look at the stranger, he was gone.

 

It took Arthur longer than usual to get to his office.  A security officer chatted to him about his weekend.  His secretary listed off everything that needed to be done this week and people he needed to contact and when Arthur arrived at his desk he already felt the need for more tea. He dumped his bag on top and began booting up his computer.  While he waited for his computer to start he grabbed another cup of office tea, not his favorite, but it would do.  He glanced at his drawings from the café. 

Without being able to hold it back any longer, he opened up his sketchbook, wanting to look at his first drawing.  His first drawing of anything was always his favorite.  I depicted only the purest of his subject’s form, his first impressions.

It wasn’t there…his drawing was gone.

He searched everywhere, emptied his bag _twice,_ and asked everyone, but no one had seen it.  He gave up for the day, he had much more to do, and more curating needed to be done.  He reluctantly left his scavenging and went to work.

 

Merlin chugged back the last of the dregs from his coffee cup and sighed.  It would be another long night, but at least he was supposed to have a few days off, _but we all know how_ that _goes_. 

He gathered his bag and was about to leave when he noticed a large piece of paper on the table next to his.  He vaguely remembered who sat there…blonde hair…blonde… _damn_ , that’s all he could remember.  He looked around the café, but didn’t see anyone who sparked his memory. 

He picked up the paper and gasped at the image. It was him, a drawing of him.

Merlin felt like he should be freaked out, or something, but he found it oddly…charming.  He felt honored to be someone’s muse.  He chuckled to himself and placed the drawing in his bag.  He comes here often, maybe the man would be back and he could give it to him.  That is if he could remember what he looked like.

Merlin glanced at his watch and almost yelped when he saw the time.  With a quick wave goodbye to the barista, he was off.

 

_February 14 th, 2014_

_Still no sign of my mystery muse…he probably has a date and is sharing laughs and chocolate with them…or whatever it is you do on Valentine’s Day._

_I have also come to the conclusion that someone stole my drawing and is claiming it as their own and selling it on the internet…_

“Time of death, 17:34.”

Merlin closed his eyes and hung his head.  _You did everything you could, Merlin._   He pulled the blanket over the small body of Suzy Campbell.  He took the chart off the end of her bed and began filling out the paperwork. As he walked back to his office he glared at the cardboard cupids hanging from the ceiling.  He would be off duty in a few hours and he could enjoy another Valentine’s Day…alone.

Instead of moping around, he decided to see how the Valentine card and candy trading was going in the group activity room in the children’s ward.

 

_March 5 th, 2014_

_Haven’t seen him…maybe I’m coming at the wrong time? Maybe he saw my drawings and was freaked out by it…maybe I should stop. Maybe my weird obsession with drawing and writing only scares people away.  My father was right.  I should’ve given up this hobby when I was younger, then maybe I’d have more than two friends. Why did my father always have to be right? It’s frustrating…I can’t be happy.  I’ll never be happy…_

Arthur put his pencil down; his hand was shaking too much to continue to write.  In fact, his whole body shook and he felt nauseous.  Why did his father have to have everything _his_ way?  Ever since he was little he could remember how Uther treated him.  How he would yell at him for not doing something right.  How he would hit him if he didn’t succeed in the way Uther wanted him to.

His heart started racing…was he mad? No…no he was nervous Uther would slap him now for wasting time in a museum when he could be a billionaire next to his father.

Arthur couldn’t breathe… _no.  No no no, not here, not in public._ He tried covering his face and listening to the sounds of the café.  The tinkering of glass cups behind the counter, orders being taken, and people laughing…It wasn’t working.  His chest only got tighter.

He knew he shouldn’t have had coffee today.  Arthur pushed his cup away and tried to slow his breathing, but his attack was worsening.  Everything felt like it was crashing down around him and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone’s soothing voice in his ear.

“Sir? Sir, are you alright?”

Arthur brought his hands down from his face and tried to compose himself, it didn’t help that the soothing voice belonged to someone with sharp cheekbones, a mess of black hair, and stormy blue eyes.

_His muse._

He tried to say ‘no, I’m pretty sure I’m having a panic attack brought on by my father who is not here but is suffocating me from miles away’, but all he could say past a strangled whimper was, “Hi.”

His muse chuckled a little, but he still looked concerned, “Hello to you too, I think you may be having a panic attack, sir. I’m a doctor, if you would like me to take you to—“

Arthur shook his head violently, “No…no, just—“ He was struggling to concentrate and he could feel everyone watching him, “—outside.” Was all he could say, and he needed to get away from the staring eyes.

The man left his hand on Arthur’s shoulder as he followed him out of the café, his and Arthur’s bag slung over his shoulder.

He guided Arthur to a bench by the window. One of the baristas had followed them out with a glass of water.  He heard the man say ‘thank you’ and left the water at Arthur’s feet on the ground.  Arthur tried breathing in and out, slowly, focusing on his work shoes next to his muse’s sneakers.

“Could you tell me what set off the attack?”

“Just—thinking about stuff…” He couldn’t tell his muse about his past.  It might change how the picture came out.

The man didn’t say anything at first, but then, “You’re doing very well with controlling your breathing, have you had these before?”

Arthur nodded. “Just a few times, maybe once a year.”

“Do you have medication for it?”

Arthur nodded again, “Back home.  I shouldn’t have had the coffee.  I don’t know what I was thinking getting coffee. I always get the organic peppermint. Did you know this is the only café with organic peppermint?  I thought since it’s been the longest since the last attack I’d be fine but…”

He heard his muse chuckled again, “No I didn’t.  What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Arthur, do you live far from here so you can take something for your attack?”

Arthur waved his hand in some general direction.  He had stopped shaking and controlling his breathing was easier now, but he was still scared, “Just a short tube ride.” He sat up straight now, no longer leaning over his knees.  Carefully, he turned to look at his muse, afraid that he’d frightened him.  He relaxed when he saw the corners of his muses’ mouth curl into a small smile and his eyes twinkled in the late afternoon.  Arthur wished he had his notepad to draw this perfect moment.

“I don’t want to take up any more of your time.  I think I’m okay now. Thank you, um…”

“Merlin, my name is Merlin. I know you may feel okay, but as a doctor I can’t let you just walk away.  It’s in the honor code or something.”

His heart fluttered and it had nothing to do with his attack.  His muse had a name…his muse was Merlin.

“Oh. Would sitting here for a while longer be suitable enough?”

“Depends, how do you feel?”

A little shaken up, nervous that he’d never be able to step foot inside this café again for fear of embarrassment, but other than that…he was good, more than good actually.  He told Merlin of the shaken up and nervousness bit, but left out the weird infatuation for a stranger.

Merlin leaned back on the bench and crossed his legs so his right calf rested on his left thigh, “No need to be nervous, I bet half of those customers won’t even recognize you next time they come in.  As for the baristas…they may even give you a free tea next time?”

Arthur laughed, if only. No one cared about him _that_ much.

They sat quietly for a while.  Merlin would ask him simple questions like what he did for a living and where he went to Uni.  Arthur asked what his hobbies were and if he had ever travelled.  What Arthur liked the most, was that Merlin stayed with him for a good hour.  He could’ve been enjoying his life, not tending to Arthur, but no, he decided to stay. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin check his watch.  _Damn, you’re pushing it, Arthur._

“Uh, hey, Merlin, thanks for…everything, but I should probably go home now and I don’t want to keep you from your night.”  He stood up and scooped up his bag and checked to make sure everything was there before slinging it over his shoulder.

Merlin stood too, “Oh it’s not a problem. I didn’t have anything. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Arthur nodded, “Pretty sure.” Merlin studied him, his blue eyes calculating. He felt very self-aware all of a sudden.

“Well, if you’re so sure. I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks, again.” He held his hand out to Merlin who took it with a smile on his face.

“No problem. Take care, Arthur.”  He started to walk away and when Arthur thought he would never see him again, that he’d probably scared him off, Merlin spun around and bounded back to Arthur, “Are you busy tomorrow morning?” He asked quickly.

Arthur was taken aback at first, but he gathered his wits about him and responded, “N-no, why?”

“Well I wanted to make sure you’re doing okay tomorrow,” he began to rub the back of his neck, “Kind of like a check-up, but with no hospital and free of charge…you won’t need insurance, I promise.”

Arthur couldn’t suppress the smile, “I don’t know whether that is the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard or the cutest—”Arthur stopped himself, what was he saying? “I mean…you know…um I’m free until nine.”

Merlin smiled back, “Great, we could meet here at eight? Or is that too early?”

“No, no that’s—” W _as this a date? Was he being asked out on a date?_ “That’s fine.”

“Wonderful, see you then.” Merlin gave him one last genuine smile and turned away. 

 _Arthur…Arthur you have a date tomorrow morning…with your_ muse!

Arthur took a few deeps breaths and started walking the opposite way, away from Merlin.  Hopefully Merlin wouldn’t find out he was Arthur’s muse.  That could get really awkward, real fast.

 

_March 6 th, 2014_

_He’s not here yet._

Arthur put his pencil down.

What else could he say about it? Merlin wasn’t here. He was stood up on something he wasn’t even sure was considered a date.  What was he kidding, Merlin didn’t know he fancied men, hell, he didn’t know if Merlin liked men.  Arthur felt stupid…how could he be so naïve? For all he knows Merlin could be laughing at him through the window.

Out of curiosity, Arthur inconspicuously stretched and looked out the window.  He almost jumped at seeing Merlin running straight for the café.  His bag was flapping about behind him and his shoes laces were untied.  Arthur stood up as he entered, rather burst, into the café.

“Merlin? Are you alright?”

Merlin bounded over to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, “I am _so_ sorry I’m late!  My alarm clock didn’t go off,” he placed his bag on the floor by the chair, “—And then my cat got out and I had to chase after her…it was a mess.” He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath. “So how was your morning?”

Arthur chuckled, “Not nearly as exciting as yours. I um, told the baristas to have an organic peppermint tea waiting for you.  I thought you might want to try it?”

 Merlin beamed, “Definitely, how much do I owe you?” He started pulling his wallet out.

Arthur held up his hands, “No, um it’s on me today.”

“Oh, wow, ok thanks. I’m going to go grab that tea then.”  As Merlin headed off to the counter Arthur sat in his chair.  Pulling out his pencil he quickly jotted down…

_He came.  He actually came._

He quickly shoved his journal into his bag and took a sip of his tea as Merlin came back. Merlin’s raven black hair was a disarray of curls and waves, nothing too wild.  It mostly curled behind his ears and at the nape of his neck, which Arthur found adorable.  His ears were red from the morning chill and his cheeks were still flushed from his rush to get to Arthur.  The thought made his stomach twist with excitement.  Merlin rushed for _him,_ for _Arthur_.

Merlin shrugged out of his black winter coat, revealing his dark blue scrubs beneath, “So,” he began, placing his coat on the back of the chair, “How are you feeling today?” He bent down to tie his shoes as he listened to Arthur’s response.

At first, Arthur thought it was a weird way to ask how he was doing, but then he remembered the day before, “Not bad, actually, I feel a lot better.” Was this the only reason for this get together? Would this be the one and only time?

“Fantastic. I uh, didn’t want to admit it, but I kept thinking about you.”

Arthur stopped breathing.

“I mean, I felt bad leaving you alone, you know as a doctor and all, but I figured you’d be okay, and I’m glad you are!”

Arthur let out his breath. Okay, so he was thinking about his panic attack, but at least he was thinking about him…right?

“Oh, yeah, thanks again really for everything.  I would’ve probably ended up in the hospital anyway if you hadn’t been here.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t,” he said with a smile.  He took a sip and his eyes went wide immediately, “Wow, this…this is good.  Hmm…” He took another sip, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Arthur blushed and fiddled with the lid of his cup.  What did he say? What did he talk about? What was wrong with him? _Jesus, Arthur, it’s just another human being…you know how to converse with people._

“So, do you work every day?” _Nice._ “I mean…at the hospital…or…” _Arthur…just stop._

Merlin shrugged, “It depends.  Around the holidays I don’t think I can ever get a break, I’m always working some shift.  Certain days I’m supposed to be off, but I get called in.  Today was scheduled, though I do have a weekend off coming up, oh speaking of—“

Arthur stared at him.  This man could talk…and once he starts he just rambles on and on…

Merlin must’ve seen his look of surprise because he promptly blushed and leaned forward, “—Sorry, I tend to talk a lot, um…this is going to seem very irrational and random, but how good are you at deciding what to wear at formal events?”

Arthur laughed.  All his life he’d been going to formal events, “Very.”

Merlin smiled, “Are you available in two weekends? There’s a gala that’s raising money for Children’s Cancer and I was invited.  The gala’s not until the end of April, but I need an outfit, stat, and I’m not big on suits and ties so I have _no_ idea where to begin.”

Arthur stopped mid-sip, “When is the date for this gala?” He knew it was coming before Merlin even said it.

“April twenty sixth, why?”

Arthur nodded, “My father is one of the sponsors.”

“Your—who’s your father?”

“Uther Pendragon, and coincidently enough, I got an invitation too.  My museum’s going to donate also.  I’m actually in the middle of setting up an area of the museum to display children’s artwork from the hospital.  You have to pay to see, but obviously the money goes towards the research.”

Merlin sat back in his chair, looking amazed, “Would you look at that, it must be destiny,” he said, shaking his head and taking another sip of tea.

“Destiny?”

“Yeah, what are the chances we’d have connections like this?”

“Huh, small world.”

“Yeah…” he glanced at his watch, “Well, I should get going. So about that weekend suit search?” He raised an eyebrow as he shrugged his coat back on and grabbed his backpack.

Arthur stood, grabbing his bag too, “Works for me.  I should probably get a new tie too while I’m at it,” he said smiling.  This was his chance…his chance to grow a set and ask for his number, “Do you have, um any contact info so we can make plans?”

Merlin smiled and dug into his bag, “Of course,” he handed Arthur a business card.  Not exactly romantic, but it would do, “There ya go, just give me a ring, yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Despite it not going exactly as planned, Arthur was elated.  As they walked out together and waved goodbye, Arthur felt that this could go either way.  Down the friendship lane, which wasn’t bad, but he had a feeling that the burning want he felt wouldn’t make it easy.  Or, they could end up together…but Arthur wasn’t too optimistic.

 

Merlin wanted nothing more than to have more morning chats with Arthur.  To sit together sipping that incredibly delicious tea…it made his whole day better.  Unfortunately, he only got to sit with Arthur one more time and then his schedule, and Arthur’s, became too hectic because of the gala and Arthur’s children’s gallery, that they didn’t see each other until the suit fitting.  Until then, it was a whirlwind of aching desire to see him.  They had started emailing each other whenever they could.  It was very…friendly, and while Merlin didn’t mind (if that’s what Arthur wanted then so be it), he still wanted more. 

He had to tell himself over and over, _you don’t even know his preference, Merlin!_ So Merlin kept it friendly…nothing too suggestive, just plain, simple conversation.  Besides, Arthur didn’t need to know it was his lips he pictured on his cock or his blue eyes he saw through the blur of an orgasm…

Merlin shook his head… _Merlin, you’re in a_ children’s _ward…stop it!_

He just had to keep reminding himself that tomorrow he’d see Arthur again…and possibly get to see him out of a sweater and in a dress shirt…pulled tight across his chest…Merlin blinked the thoughts away, these scrubs weren’t the best at hiding excitement.

After dumping the chart he was carrying into the basket, Merlin headed towards the recreation room where several kids were drawing for the museum display.

He went over to the first table where three children sat.  They were concentrating so hard, they didn’t even realize Merlin had approached them and they all jumped a little when he greeted them, “Hey guys, wow, your pictures look amazing!”

“Doctor Merlin! Look, look at my dragon!”  Brian, a seven year old with Leukemia, held up a piece of paper.  Merlin took it and examined the brightly colored dragon.  He was impressed…the kid had great attention to detail.  He bent down next to Brian, “This is really good, Brian.  Excellent job, this will definitely be a hit in the museum,” Merlin looked around the table, “Wow, everyone has really good drawings, is that a cat and dog Emily?”

Merlin went over to Emily and watched as she colored with a red crayon, filling in the collar on a yellow dog, “Yup!” She chirped, “Their names are Chance and Lucky!”

Merlin chuckled, “That’s fantastic, Em,” He checked his watch, “You gotta wrap it up though, the nurse should be here any minute for you.”  Emily had come in a week ago with a brain tumor, though it was caught fairly early.  Merlin hoped it was early enough.

“Ok,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. 

Lastly, he went over to Brandon, who also had Leukemia.  He and Brian were like brothers.  When Brandon had been admitted, Brian took him under his wing and they connected within minutes.  Brandon was drawing a rugby ball; maybe…at least that’s what Merlin thought it was.  He was younger than most of the kids, only five, so of course he wasn’t a Van Gogh or anything.

“Hey Brandon, is that a rugby ball?”

Brandon shook his head, “No silly!” He squealed with laughter, “It’s a spaceship!” Brandon giggled and continued scribbling in the lines with a blue crayon.

Merlin smiled and patted his head.  He glanced around and saw that they were the only kids in the room.  The nurse who watched over them, Gwen, was smiling at him.  He went over and leaned against the counter.

“Hey, Gwen...they all seem good today.” He motioned with his head towards the kids. 

“Yes, actually, really good…they told me jokes when they first came in—put that down Merlin Emrys, those lollipops are for the children!” She smacked his hand away from the bowl, a playful smile in her lips.

He held his hands up in surrender, “Yes Queen Guinevere!”

“Don’t you have rounds to be on, instead of pestering me?”

“Pestering? I’m making your night more enjoyable by gracing you with my presence.”  He quickly swiped a blue raspberry lollipop and rushed out of the rec-room. 

“I hope you get blue teeth from that Doctor Emrys!” She called. The sounds of the children’s laughter could be heard down the hall.  Merlin loved nothing more than to hear child’s laughter and to see them smile.  It made his job that much better.

 

Arthur couldn’t wait to see Merlin again.  Between all their emails and lonely nights, all he could think about was that smile and gorgeous eyes.  All he had was his paper and pencil, and that only did so much.  He drew so much of Merlin that he was running out of ideas and started drawing surrealism art forms of Merlin. 

Now here he was, sitting on a bench outside of the dressing room, waiting to see Merlin in a suit and tie. Arthur could just picture the drawings he would make with the _proper_ way a suit looked on Merlin.  He still hadn’t told Merlin he drew this much.  He was afraid it would scare him off…

Merlin peered around the corner, “Do I really have to come out? I look ridiculous.”

“If you want me to determine whether it’s suitable attire or not, then yes.”

Merlin groaned and stepped out from behind the wall.  Thank god Arthur’s jacket was lying on his lap.  He looked stunning in a suit.  It hugged every sharp curve and smooth plane of his body.  His waist was smaller than Arthur had thought and that changed a lot when it came to his drawings.  When he turned around to look in the mirror, Arthur had to look anywhere but his arse, which was the most perfect arse he’d ever seen and—

“Arthur?”

“Hm?”

“The suit?”

Arthur shook his head.  _Had he been staring? Oh god…_ “Oh, um...it’s…it fits you very nicely.”

Merlin smiled and bit his bottom lip.  _Jesus, he wasn’t going to last if he kept doing this to him._  

Merlin put his hands in his pockets and did a few poses for the mirror.  Arthur laughed at this ridiculous man.  It was amazing how he could be so intelligent and talented, but yet his ‘blue steel’ looked so goofy, making him a completely different man.

“The only thing is…” Arthur began.  Merlin whipped around, nervous for what Arthur was about to say. “You need to work on your modeling poses.  They’re just not doing your body justice.”

Merlin threw his head back in laughter and re-evaluated himself in the mirror, “So…how do you propose I stand?” His reflection looked at Arthur.  If Arthur was correct, Merlin was indeed flirting with him…maybe…

Arthur stood up and walked to Merlin.  He put his hand on Merlin’s back, another on his shoulder and straightened his stance, “First, you have to stand up straight.”  Then he tilted Merlin’s chin up, “Hold your head high…” He gently kicked Merlin’s legs opened, “…and have a good power stance.”  He stepped back and looked at Merlin’s reflection.

He nodded, satisfied with himself, but saw that Merlin was still looking at him.  His eyes burned through the reflection, sending waves of heat through Arthur’s stomach and straight to his groin.

“Um…” He coughed, “Well…I should probably. You know, got my tie and everything so I should probably…” He was _still_ watching him. “I should probably get going.  There’s still a lot to do at the museum and—umph!”

Arthur’s ramble was silenced by Merlin’s soft lips.  It was a chaste kiss. It wasn’t lined up perfectly and their noses bumped, making Arthur’s eyes water a tad… “Sorry,” Merlin said.  He went in again, this time slower and more softly.  Arthur leaned into the touch and _moaned_ at the contact. As soon as it had started it ended, leaving Arthur breathless and Merlin blushing. 

Merlin smoothed down the wrinkles in Arthur’s shirt where he had bunched it up in his fists.  “I’ll see you Monday?” He whispered.

Fuck. His voice was hoarse in that seductive way and it made Arthur’s knees shake and damn…he was in trouble.  He nodded and let his hand slide down Merlin’s arm from shoulder to hand, their fingers quickly linking before letting go.  Merlin smiled and took a few steps backwards before letting his head drop and turning back to the dressing room.  The tips of his ears were bright red.

 

The next few weeks were a blur.  Two weekends after the sudden kiss in the dressing room of a men’s fine suits shop, Arthur had opened the Children’s gallery.  The pictures covered almost every inch of the walls, but it looked magnificent.  There was an array of fine Crayola drawings, some finger painting, and even a few Play-Doh sculptures.

Merlin had come in to see the exhibit multiple times, whether it was to bring in more pictures or see the drawings again.  Sometimes Arthur would find him staring at a few paintings longer than others, even tearing up at them.  When he would walk away Arthur would see that the pieces had belonged to children who had passed.

Merlin had told Arthur multiple times about certain cases.  How sometimes Merlin would do everything he could but…or other times when there was nothing he could do at all…Those nights Arthur had offered his time and shoulder to Merlin.  Arthur always knew when Merlin had had a bad day.  He’d get an email with little or no emotion and he’d just know…He would rush to Merlin’s flat and talk to him.  Not always about the patients, but sometimes about old movies or bands from the 70s, anything to keep Merlin’s mind off of the children he lost.

Arthur had yet to bring Merlin to his place.  Even though he kept his drawings of him tucked away in drawer, he was always afraid they would somehow come out in the open and frighten Merlin.

He had to do it soon though…he had to invite him over some time.  After that kiss in the shop, their relationship was established.  It wasn’t a crazy whirlwind of flowers and sex, more like a soft breeze of gentle kisses and whispered words.  They actually hadn’t found the times to do anything more than touch each other through their jeans or maybe slip a hand up a sweater.  Arthur didn’t mind… the slower the better, at least for now.  He was scared he would embarrass himself or displease Merlin….it was irrational and a stupid thought, but it haunted Arthur.

All he wanted was to touch every inch of Merlin, kiss every surface of his beautiful body…

 

Merlin stood in the middle of the foyer, greeting guest after guest.  He barely had time to learn one person’s name before another was introduced to him.  There was only one person he wanted to see, and he wasn’t here yet.

Arthur was a gift from the gods.  Not only did he care deeply about Merlin, but he was kind to everyone.  He had put so much effort into the children’s exhibit that he had another panic attack opening night and Merlin had to calm him again.  He had told Merlin he was afraid the exhibit was going to flop, that people would hate it and that he would fail in showcasing the beautiful lives these drawings belonged to.  Merlin had choked up and they both had to wait another thirty minutes before they were completely composed.

Merlin chuckled at the blubbering messes they had been, but it made him love Arthur even more because Arthur genuinely cared.  Not just for Merlin, but for everyone.

Sure, their relationship was as slow as two teenagers going out for the first time in their lives, but he enjoyed it.  It was different from the usual shag after a week of dating…it felt more real, more permanent.

He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was silently hoping he would get to see Arthur’s flat tonight.  This mysterious man and his mysterious flat…what could he possibly be hiding in there that he didn’t want Merlin to see?

While Merlin continued to shake more hands, he thought of the secrets Arthur could be keeping.  Maybe he was a mad scientist…maybe he was a hoarder…maybe he had like six cats, no he doesn’t he never has any cat hair on him unless he leaves from my flat…maybe he’s standing right in front of me…

“Oh! Arthur!” Merlin was brought out of his reverie when Arthur’s dazzling smile flashed before his eyes.

“Good evening, Doctor Emrys.”

“Oh god, don’t you dare start.”  He watched as Arthur’s eye lit up with amusement.  He put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and started pushing him back, “Step back, let me see you in this suit.”

Arthur did as he was told and he shyly held his hands out to his side.  Suits suited Arthur and damn did it make the tapering of his waist from his broad shoulders look wonderful.  He wanted to ravish him right there and then.

“You look…”

Arthur blushed and stepped forward again, “I don’t look nearly as good as you.” He stepped in and gave Merlin a swift kiss on the cheek.  He walked away with a sly smile and a wink over his shoulder and Merlin had to excuse himself, because damn that smile while he was wearing that suit…he looked like one of those spies straight from the movies.

The night carried on. There was music and laughter amongst hundreds of conversations.  Merlin and Arthur shared a few dances, Merlin gave speeches, artwork was auctioned off for the research center, and liters of alcohol were drunk.  By the end of the night, Merlin had an aching need to be in Arthur’s arms.

They were outside in the cool breeze of the spring night, their hands roaming every inch of each other and their lips murmured desires of want and need. Arthur had Merlin against a wall of the museum, hidden in the shadows. “Merlin?” He asked between a kiss on Merlin’s cheek and one on his jawline.

“Yeah?” He groaned.

“Do you wanna come back to my flat?”

Merlin stopped writhing underneath Arthur and looked him dead in the eyes.  Arthur’s dark blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.  He smiled and kissed Arthur, “Of course.”

Arthur’s flat was nothing like Merlin expected.  It was about the same size as Merlin’s but where Merlin’s was decorated modernly, Arthur’s was a definite artists den with papers strewn on the tables and counters and low lighting setting an orange glow around the flat except for the brighter light over the drawing table.  He had a large bookshelf that was stuffed with books that had been read over and over, if their used binding was anything to go by.  His kitchen was tidy, but homey, and his couch was large and plump, definitely a perfect place to watch a movie on his flat screen TV. 

Merlin pointed at it, “I think that’s the most up to date modern thing you have in here.”

Arthur chuckled and hung his head, standing close to Merlin, “I do like my movies.”

“That you do,” Merlin’s gaze went from Arthur’s eyes to his lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“My favorite place is the bedroom,” Arthur blurted out.

Merlin arched an eyebrow in amusement, “Yeah?” He chuckled.

Arthur smiled, “Yeah…here let me show you.” He took Merlin’s hand and led him down a hallway, past the bathroom and another closed door, and to the end of the corridor where a door was left ajar.

“Oh…wow…” Merlin breathed.  Arthur’s bedroom was not blanketed in a warm, orange glow, but rather an airy white light.  There was a large bay window that let in the glow of the moon and a few streetlamps from below.  The windows were opened slightly, the breeze making the curtains billow out.  Merlin followed the light form the window where it fell on Arthur’s bed, a queen sized white pile of _fluff_ , was all Merlin could describe it as.  Merlin wondered if he would get to sleep in it tonight…

Finally, at the other end of the bedroom, past the dressers and neatly lined shoes, there stood another drawing desk.  This one was tidier than the other one in Arthur’s living room and it looked impossibly old.

“It belonged to my mother and her mother before her,” Arthur whispered. 

“Your mother was an artist?”

Arthur nodded.  Merlin couldn’t believe it.  He knew Arthur worked at a museum and figured he probably knew how to draw a decent picture, but he didn’t realize Arthur was more of an artist than he was anything else.  It made much more sense now.  All of Arthur’s careful handling and calculating, all his caring and dedication…Merlin wanted to see him in action.  He wanted to watch Arthur draw something, to be immersed in his work.

“I—I didn’t know you were such a dedicated artists, too…Why did you never tell me about this?”  He stepped into Arthur’s space and cupped his cheek in his hand, his thumb sliding over his cheek bone.

Arthur shrugged and heaved a heavy sigh, like he was releasing a weight on his shoulders, “Because as soon as I saw you in the café I couldn’t stop drawing you.  I’ve been drawing you, every inch of you, since I first saw you the café.  I didn’t want you to think I was…weird because of my infatuation with your perfect aesthetics.”  Arthur hung his head, his fingers played with the hem of Merlin’s jacket.

And then it hit him.

“Wait right here.”  He ran out of Arthur’s room and into the living room where he had dumped his bag.  Once he found what he was looking for he raced back to the room.

Arthur stood where he had left him, a look of curiosity in his face.  Merlin unfolded the paper in his hand and handed it to Arthur. “This is your work?”

 

Arthur stared down at the piece of paper.

_Oh my god…_

“You…you’ve had my drawing this whole time?”

Merlin nodded.  Arthur couldn’t gage his emotions.  At first he was worried Merlin would run away, but now the look in Merlin’s eyes expressed differently.  Was it fondness? Relief? Happiness?

“I thought I lost this forever.  My first drawings are always my favorite.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped, “This is your first drawing of me?”

“Yeah…wow, what are the chances, huh?”

He looked up into Merlin’s eyes, their expressions sharing the same thought.

“Destiny,” they said together.  Merlin took the paper from Arthur’s hands and placed it on the drawing desk.  He walked back over to Arthur and took his hands.

“I’m jealous these hands have drawn every inch of me, but haven’t _touched_ every inch of me.”  His hands slid up to wrap around Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s hips and pulled him closer, their chests touching.  He could feel Merlin’s erection against his thigh and he melted, his own cock straining against his trousers.

He tilted his head to meet Merlin’s lips, “You have no idea. My fingers have been _itching_ to touch you, Merlin,” he whispered against Merlin’s lips before kissing him.  All his desires, his wants his needs, fuelling his kiss.  Arthur tasted the sweet wine Merlin had indulged in as their tongues chased after each other, his moans vibrating through Arthur’s chest, making his head spin.

He wanted Merlin on the bed, unclothed and exposed right now. 

Without a second thought he started guiding Merlin backwards.  When Merlin’s thighs met the bed he fell back, his arms catching him.  He looked up at Arthur through his dark lashes.  He looked so beautiful with his hair mused, his lips plump, and his cheeks flushed. 

Arthur knelt down to unbutton Merlin’s shirt, his tie had come off at some point during the party, but Arthur was grateful, it was one last thing he had to remove.  When he got to the last button he ran is hands up Merlin’s bare chest.  He wanted to trace every line, but he controlled himself, he had to be patient…this had to be just right.

His fingers slid over Merlin’s shirt, under his shoulders, and pushed the fabric away. He watched it pool around Merlin’s waist, his hands caught in the sleeves.  Merlin didn’t make a move to remove the shirt; he just sat and stared at Arthur, watching every move he made.

Arthur gently pushed Merlin back so he was lying flat on the bed.  He hastily undid Merlin’s belt, button, and zipper on his trousers.  Sliding his fingers under the hem, he grabbed both trousers and pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

Merlin gasped at the cool air hitting his exposed skin.  He threw his head back and closed his eyes.  Arthur reveled at the sight of him...of milky skin textured with dark hair…of soft skin pulled tight over sharp bones.

“You’re beautiful.”

Merlin writhed when he heard Arthur’s words, his thighs pressing together, his knees rising, trying to find relief. “Arthur…please…touch me.”

Arthur’s cock twitched at Merlin’s words and he tore off his clothes next, kicking them unceremoniously in the corner. 

To anyone else, the scene before them would be two naked men about to have sex.  To Arthur, Merlin was a canvas, where his fingers would paint goosebumps on his body; where his tongue would become the brush, bringing color to his skin. 

He kneeled in front of Merlin again.  He saw the tuft of black hair and blue eyes over the edge of his knees before Arthur bent down and kissed the inside of Merlin’s thigh.  He heard a soft _poof_ and a moan. Arthur smiled against Merlin’s leg and he continued his trail of kisses up one thigh, down another, avoiding his balls tucked between milky thighs and thick, coarse hair.  He kissed the ‘v’ of his hips while his fingers drew circles on the inside of his thighs.  Merlin struggled with his hands that were still wrapped in his shirt.

“Fuck—Arthur…please.”

He ignored Merlin’s pleas and let his hands trace intricate circles and swirls over Merlin’s body.  He traced his hips, let his fingers run over the bumps of his ribs, caress each nipple, touch his collarbone…it was like he was drawing him all over again.  Every sketch flooded back to Arthur, and he didn’t want to stop _touching_ , stop exploring every inch, but when he looked to Merlin, he saw that his eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open in a wide ‘o’. Arthur grabbed the base of his cock; he was going to cum before he could even please Merlin.

Arthur’s lips crashed to Merlin’s, the kiss was passionate and full of need.  Merlin whispered against Arthur’s lips, “I love you.” 

Arthur smiled, “I love you, too.” He kissed him again and reached for the drawer in his bedside table.  When he found the tube of lube he stood before Merlin again, coating his fingers.  Merlin watched him, his eyes hungry for Arthur. 

With his gentle touch he grasped the base of Merlin’s cock and slid his hand up to the head where the pre-cum was beading, and back down to the base.  His other hand worked at his own hole with one, two fingers, opening himself for Merlin. 

When Merlin noticed what he was doing he closed his eyes again and whispered incoherently to the ceiling.  While his eyes were still closed Arthur crawled over him and he watched as Merlin’s eyes flicked opened while Arthur lowered himself onto Merlin.

He sat there, feeling Merlin inside him, filling him completely, making him whole.

“Arthur,” Merlin whimpered.  His words shot through Arthur and he rose and fell.  Over and over he rocked up and down, his hands touching every inch of Merlin, feeling his muscles ripple when he came up to meet Arthur, driving his cock into him.

Arthur slid his hand up and down his own cock, keeping in time with Merlin’s thrusts.  He watched it all, his hand on his own cock, the rise and fall of Merlin’s hips beneath him, his face painted with ecstasy.

It was beautiful, every part of it and as Merlin came, yelling Arthur’s name, he watched the strain of his efforts ease away into a pure bliss. His face fell into a breathless smile and his eyes sparkled with pleasure.  Arthur’s orgasm swept over him, a wave crashing against the shore and his cum painted Merlin’s stomach and chest.

He laid his chest to Merlin’s, his head resting on his shoulder.  They lay gasping for breath for several minutes.  When Arthur felt that his legs wouldn’t give out on him, he sat up and lifted himself off of Merlin’s cock.  Merlin winced, but his smile never faded.

Arthur reached around and yanked Merlin’s shirt and trousers off the rest of the way. Merlin took his shirt and wiped the cum off of their bodies, his touch gentle and lazy. Once Merlin was completely free and he was satisfied with the cleanup, he crawled to lie on one side of the bed, waiting for Arthur to join him. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, kissing the top of his head. “Your body is much more fun to touch, kiss, and caress than it is to draw,” he murmured.

Merlin chuckled and mumbled, “You’re good with your hands.”  His legs intertwined with Arthur’s and he nudged his face against Arthur’s chest. 

They fell asleep in the moonlight, their bodies tangled in one another, two entities, the artist and the muse, becoming one great masterpiece.

 


End file.
